Breast Cancer Program Project Summary / Abstract The primary goal of the Breast Cancer Program is to reduce mortality and morbidity from breast cancer. The program is committed to research in four core areas that could have a significant impact on the treatment of patients with breast cancer: 1) triple negative breast cancer, 2) HER2+ breast cancer, 3) brain metastases, and 4) breast cancer arising in young women. Each of these areas builds on a strong research base at DF/HCC and brings together investigators from several disciplines and multiple institutions. The program has 116 members, representing seven DF/HCC institutions and 17 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $9.8 million in total costs from the NCI and $7.8 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Breast Cancer Program members published 1,750 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 33% were inter-institutional, 26% were intra-programmatic, and 46% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.